colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Moffilam
Moffilam are a species of alien found in the Kroglglop galaxy, and they are the dominant species on the planet Moffilaime. They appear like humanoid moths, and four 'variants' are known of: Rosa Originalis, Neo Rosa, Chyesna and Piu Dalis. Biology and Appearance General Moffilam have four arms and large wings. Their bodies are fairly light, to allow them to fly. They have antennae, and the furrier variants have fur covering their mouths. Wing and body patterns can vary by location or ancestry. Their wings are very sensitive, but not necessarily delicate. Neo Rosa / Rosa Originalis Neo Rosa are the most lithe in form, with fluffy antennae and three eyes. They are covered in a soft, rabbit-like fur, and they display signature 'bandana' facial markings and 'trouser' leg markings. In colour, they are always 'ice-cream coloured', with such markings as 'cookies and cream' (white and brown), 'mint choc chip' (green and brown, pictured), 'raspberry ripple' (pink and red), 'neopolitan' (pink, white and brown), among others. The Rosa Originalis have mostly died out, and are the ancestors of the Neo Rosa, having bred with the Piu Dalis. Rosa Originalis are normally pure white in colour, with thin antennae and filmy wings. They are slender and one-eyed. They are physically weak, especially surviving ones today, as purebred Rosa Originalis are heavily inbred. Chyesna Chyesna are the only non-furred variant, instead they have a smooth, tough skin. They are boxy-shaped with sturdy frames, somewhat 'armoured', with squarish wings and antennae. They have X-shaped mouths filled with sharp teeth. They have special poison sacs in their lungs, and their colour schemes are made up of usually contrasting colours. As they are non-furred, their mouths are visible, and they are more likely to wear trousers. Piu Dalis The Piu Dalis are covered in a soft, luxurious fur - their thick, curly fur absorbs damage. They are stockier in build than the Neo Rosa, and are normally fairly curvy. They have fluffy manes, legs and wings, but fluff distribution can differ. Their antennae are very fluffy and sensitive. In colour, they are monochromic, each one being different shades of one colour. Innate Abilities Neo Rosa / Rosa Originalis The Neo Rosa have telekinetic abilities known as 'vectors'. The vectors are controlled by their arms, but can lash out independently. There are two types of vector: Dull and sharp. Dull vectors are used mostly for picking up, pushing or grasping, while sharp vectors cut and slash wildly. Neo Rosa have varying control over these abilities, and some choose not to use them. The Rosa Originalis have stronger telekinetic powers - they have more versatile telekinetic powers, as well as telepathic abilities. However, due to inbreeding and pollution of the gene pool, remaining Rosa Originali have little control over these powers. Chyesna Using the poison sacs near their lungs, Chyesna can breathe toxic gas. Each Chyesna, of course, is immune to their own poison, but it can vary; different tribes or families create different poisons due to location or heritage. It is common courtesy for Chyesna to wear masks - gas masks or medical masks - to avoid poisoning others while out in public. They are also the strongest variant, with strong wings to support their bulky bodies in flight. Piu Dalis By quickly vibrating their antennae, Piu Dalis can create powerful shockwaves. The shockwaves range in power depending on the strenght of the moth and length of the 'charge' (how long the Piu Dalis vibrates their antennae before releasing the shockwave), and can range from a minor push to causing major damage to nearby beings and structures. They can also absorb shock and damage with their thick fur. Trivia * Their names come from different kinds of moth - Rosy, Chestnut and Poodle. * The three variants represent 'see no evil (Rosa), hear no evil (Piu Dalis), speak no evil (Chyesna)'. * The singular of 'Moffilam' can be 'Moffilam', but 'moth' is considered acceptable. Category:Species